


Problem child

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena splits from her long time partner. Her daughter Ruby goes off the rails. Can new teacher Bernie Wolfe help Ruby and Serena too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Serena and her long time girlfriend Clara have been having troubles for a long time now. Serena had suspected that Clara was sleeping with something else but she didn't have any clear evidence. Until on day Serena was driving home from work when she saw Clara and a women looking very cosy together. She stopped the car got out and walked towards them.  
"Im sorry to interrupt your cosy little chat." She said as she stood at the side of them.  
"Serena what are you doing here."  
"Funny that I was just about to ask you the same thing. Have you forgotten your supposed to be picking our daughter up from her friends house.  
"Shit I forgot."  
"Clearly."  
"We were just taking." The other woman said.  
"I'm sorry who are you and why are you still here." Serena said sarcastically.  
"I think you should go."  
"I'll see you later."  
"No you won't." Serena snapped as the woman walked away. "Who is she."  
"I'm not doing this here. I'm not having another slanging match with you in the middle of the street. let's go home Serena ." Clara said as she grabbed Serena's arm.  
"Get off me." She said as she walked back to her car. "Don't even think about doing a runner. You better go straight back to house."  
"I will. I will go and pick Ruby up and come straight back."  
"You'd better. I'll be waiting." Serena snapped as she got in the car and drove off. 

"Is mum home from work yet." Ruby said as they drove back.  
"Yes. And she isn't in a very happy with me. I'd go straight to your room when we get in if I was you."  
"What have you done now Mom?"  
"Nothing I was talking to someone in the street and she kicked off."  
"I take it you were talking to a woman."  
"Yes but she's just a friend Ruby."  
"Cause she was mom I believe you. Thousands wouldn't she muttered under her breath as she got out of the car.  
"Hi Mum."  
"Hi darling where is she?"  
"If by she you mean mom. She's coming now."  
"It's a good job. Darling go and get changed and chuck me your uniform down so I can wash it for the morning please."  
"OK mum." Serena watched Ruby go upstairs. "Well."  
"Well what?"  
"Who was she. Your latest conquest is she."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Don't treat me like an idiot Clara. I know you've been cheating on me. I just want you to admit it."  
"Serena."

"ADMIT IT." Serena shouted. "I'm sorry."  
"I knew it I've suspected it for ages now. 15 years we've been together. We have a daughter. Does that not mean anything to you."  
"Of course it does I love Ruby."  
"But not me.? Clara put the head to the floor." It's alright you can tell me the truth. I'm a big girl. Do you love me? "  
"Am sorry." Clara said as she shook her head.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before instead of living a lie. We made love 2 nights ago and you told me you loved me. Why did you say that if it wasn't true." Serena cried.  
"I do care about you."  
"That's not love Clara. You know something I really thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. Bringing up Ruby together. Seeing her get married one day. Having our grandkids on the weekend. I thought about all that because I wanted a future with you. I love you." Serena sobbed as she sat down on the sofa before she fell down.  
"Serena."  
"Just go and pack your bags. I want you to leave. You are free to be with Milly, Molly or Mandy."  
"What about Ruby."  
"Ruby stays here with me."  
"I still want to see her."  
"You can. But she is staying here with me. Just go pack your bags and get lost." Serena buried her head in the cushions and sobbed as Clara went upstairs to pack her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Mum why is mom packing her bags." Ruby said as she went up to Serena who was crying on the sofa.  
"She's leaving. It's over between us."  
"No mom can't leave us."  
"Ruby she doesn't love me anymore."  
"She does love you I know she does." Ruby said as she put her arm around Serena.  
"No she doesn't. I don't know what I've done wrong Ruby." She sobbed.  
"You haven't done anything wrong Serena." Clara said as she stood at the lounge door.  
"I must have done."  
"Ruby can you just leave me and your mum to talk for a while please."  
"Why should I?"  
"It's alright darling. Just let me and mom talk."  
"OK." Ruby glared at Clara as she left the room.  
"Serena you have to believe me it's nothing you have done." Clara sat beside her and held her hand. 

"Tell me what I have to do. I'll change. I'll do anything please let's try and work this out."  
"Serena you must promise me that you wont change for anyone. Your perfect."  
"Just not perfect for you huh? Have you ever loved me?"  
"You know I have. You can do so much better than me Serena."  
"I can't. I love you. I have always loved you. We can try again. Please don't throw these 15 years away."  
"I'm in love with someone else Serena I'm sorry."  
"Do I know her? Clara do I know her?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is it."  
"Sian."  
"Sian. Sian as in my best friend Sian?" Clara nodded. Serena stood up and walked to the front door. Picked up Clara's bags and threw them down the steps.  
"Serena stop it them bags are louis Vuitton."  
"I couldn't give a fuck. Keys please." Clara placed the keys into Serena's hand and took her coat off the hook. "You can go now I don't even want to look at you." Serena walked back into the lounge and after a few seconds she heard the front door shut. 

That night as Serena laid in an empty bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Clara and Sian together. How could she do this to me. After all this time.  
"Mum can I come in." Ruby said as she opened the door.  
"Of course you can." Serena pulled back the duvet so Ruby could get in. Serena immediately wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her close to her as the tears began to fall again.  
"Don't cry mum. I'll look after you I promise."  
"Your a good girl Ruby. It's just me and you now sweetheart."  
"I hate mom for what she's done. She has broken our family up."  
"No she hasn't. We are still a family we have just gotten a bit smaller that's all."  
"Am sure you will find someone else mum."  
"No I've had it with relationships. From now on it's just me and you darling." Serena said as her and Ruby fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena woke up the next morning and watched Ruby sleeping beside her. I am so glad I have got you she thought to herself. As she brushed the hair out of Ruby's face. Serena got out of bed and went into the bathroom got a shower.   
"Ruby, Ruby it's time to get up sweetie." Serena said as she kneeled down at the side of the bed.   
"Mmm morning mum."  
"Morning darling."  
"Are you alright this morning."   
"Am alright. Get yourself washed and dressed and I'll go down and get your breakfast ready. What do you fancy?"   
"Can I have some Ready Break please mum."   
"If course you can." Serena kissed Ruby on the cheek before going downstairs. Ruby got out of bed and got washed and dressed. She took her phone off charge and sent her mom a text.

Ruby  
I hate you. 

Clara  
Who do you think your talking to lady? X

Ruby  
Oh I know who I'm talking to. How could you do this. You have broken mum's 💔. I mean it's bad enough you cheated on her. But with her best friend who she has known since school. That's savage.

Clara  
We didn't plan this sweetheart it just happened. The last person I would ever want to hurt is your mum and you. X

Ruby  
I'm not hurt. I just hate what you have done to mum. And by the way I'm not your sweetheart not anymore. I don't ever want to see you again.

Clara  
I'm you mom I have a right to see you x

Ruby  
Not anymore you're not. Your nothing to me. I am old enough to decide who I want to see and I don't want to see you. Stay away from me and definitely stay away from my mum.

Ruby put her phone on silent stuffed it in her bag and went downstairs.   
"Just in time your porridge is ready." Serena smiled as she put Ruby's breakfast in front of her.   
"Thanks mum. Are you not having anything to eat."   
"I'm not hungry darling."   
"You need to eat mum."   
"I'll have something later."   
"You better do."   
"I will I promise." Serena reached out and stroked Ruby's hand as she finished her tea. 

Serena sat on the bench outside the hospital until it was time to go in.   
"What you doing sitting out here it's freezing." Ric said as he sat down beside of Serena.   
"Just thinking."   
"Can you not think in the warmth of our office." Serena broke down in tears. "Hey what's all this."   
"It's over Ric."  
"What is?"   
"Me and Clara. It's over."  
"Serena I'm so sorry."   
"She's erm she's been seeing Sian behind my back. I knew she was seeing someone I had my suspicions. But I never thought for one minute it would be my best friend." She bobbed in Rics arms.   
"Why don't you go home. I'll cover for you."   
"What the point in going home to just rattle around the house on my own for the rest of the day. I'd rather be here."   
"Well come then it's freezing my bloody bits off out here."   
"Am We can't have that can we." Serena said as she out her arm in Ric as they walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena came out of theatre with Ric and was just about to go to pulses for a coffee when Fletch called her over.   
"What is it Fletch."   
"Ruby's school called they need you to go and fetch her."   
"Is she ill."   
"The woman didn't say. She just said that she needed you to go down."   
"Go it's fine." Ric said.   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes go and see to your daughter."   
"Thanks I'll see you later." Serena got her bag and coat out of office and left. Serena pulled up outside the school and walked into the reception.   
"Can I help you." The receptionist said.   
"Yes I had a phone call at work from you . My colleague said that I needed to come and get my daughter Ruby Campbell."   
"So you want to take a seat. I will go and tell Ms Wolfe that your here."   
"Thanks." Serena sat down. I've haven't even met the new headmistress yet she thought to herself.as she closed her eyes for a minute.   
"Serena."   
"Clara what are you doing here?"  
"The receptionist rang me too when she couldn't get hold of you."   
"I was in theatre when she rang. Fletch passed the message on. I thought you would be too busy with Sian anyway."   
"Sian's at work. I was just on my way to work myself."   
"Go then I will sort whatever this is out."   
"No she's my daughter too. Even is she doesn't want to be right now."   
"What you on about?"   
"Ms Wolfe will see you now."   
"Thank you." Serena and Clara walked to the office door and knocked. 

"Come in. You must be." Bernie stopped.   
"We are Ruby's parents. Don't tell me your shocked then we are two woman." Clara snapped.   
"I'm not shocked at all."   
"You looked shocked."   
"Clara shut up and just listen to her will you." Serena smiled shyly at Ms Wolfe before sitting down.   
"Thank you. Right Ruby has been in an altercation this morning with another pupil."   
"What sort of altercation."   
"Clara will you please button it and just let her speak."   
"Well the topic of discussion in one of her classes today was my family. And one of the new lads who hasn't been here very long thought it would be funny to taunt Ruby. When she said she had two mums."   
"Right and what did my Ruby do Ms Wolfe."   
"She got up and push the lad off his chair and then tried to out her hands around his throat."   
"No Ruby wouldn't do that. She had never been violent. She hardly ever shouts."   
"Believe me Mrs Campbell."   
"Ms not Mrs."   
"Ms Campbell sorry. It's true I was there I saw everything."   
"And has this lad be reprimanded for taunting our daughter."  
"Yes his parents have been in and taken him home."   
"Pleased to hear it. I mean it's not like Ruby to be violent and nasty."   
"She sent me some not very texts this morning." Clara said as she showed Serena the messages."  
"Well you deserve them after what you did." Serena snapped as she saw the confused look on Ms Wolfe face. "We split up last night agter 15 years together. Because she decided to start seeing my best friend."   
"Serena she doesn't need to know this."   
"Where's Ruby now."   
"In the cooler I will go and get her."   
"Thanks."   
"Did you have to tell her that."   
"I'll say what I like. I'm nothing to you anymore." 

"Mum I'm sorry." Ruby cried as she came into the office and ran into Serena's arms.   
"You can't go around hurting people darling that's your mom's job."   
"Very funny Serena."   
"Can I take her home now."   
"Yes of course."  
"Is she aloud to come back in on Monday?"   
"Yes of course."   
"Come on sweetie let's go home." Serena said as she took Ruby's hand.   
"Actually can I speak to you alone for a minute please Ms Campbell." Ms Wolfe said as they were just about to leave.   
"Er OK, Ruby go and wait outside with mom please."   
"Do I have to wait with her."   
"I won't be a minute."   
"OK." Ruby walked off ahead of Clara and shut the door.   
"What do you want to talk to me about."   
"It's you isn't it?"   
"I have no idea what your talking about."   
"I think you do." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena. "14 years ago in the nightclub. Then back at my flat in my bed. As I seem to remember it wasn't to sleep."   
"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else."   
"No I haven't. I can tell your beautiful face anywhere."   
"It wasn't me."   
"Yes it was. Because I see your face everytime I close my eyes at night. I had never had sex like that before in my life and haven't since. Tell me you remember me too."   
"Alright I remember you." She snapped. "Are you happy. Can I go now." Bernie nodded as Serena walked out and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did she want you for mum." Ruby said as they left the school.   
"Nothing much really. Let's get you home."   
"Do we have to go straight home mum. Can we not go shopping."  
"Are you having a laugh Ruby. After what you have done today."   
"Your mums right." Clara said as they got to the car.   
"What are you still doing here anyway. I am nothing to you anymore. Ruby snapped.   
"Ruby that's enough. Serena said angrily." She is still your mum and your joy to speak to her like that. Now get in the car NOW. " She shouted as Ruby jumped in the car and slammed the door  
"I better get her home. Leave the door on its hinges." Serena said as she opened the door and got in.   
"Sorry." She said sarcastically.   
"What the hell is wrong with you."   
"Oh I don't know let me think. My mom is a cheat and has left us. Now it's just me and you. We're not a family anymore."   
"Were still a family darling."   
"No where not. I now come from a broken home." Ruby snapped as she put her earphones in. Serena got out of the car took the earphones out of Ruby's ears. And took the phone out of hands.   
"What you doing mum."   
"These are going. You can have them back then your attitude changes lady." She said as she got back in the driver's seat. 

"I don't think so lady. Upstairs in your room please." Serena said as Ruby sat on the sofa.   
"Suits me I have got a TV in my bedroom."   
"Have you." Serena went upstairs in front of Ruby and unplugged her TV and took it out of the room.   
"Mum bring it back."   
"No way Jose. Where's your iPad and your laptop?"   
"No way there is no way I am letting you take them."   
"This isn't up for discussion Ruby. Hand them over now."   
"For God's sake." Ruby huffed as she slammed them into Serena's hands.   
"I thank you." She said as she put them all in the spare bedroom and locked the door. "And that's where they are staying till you start and behave sunshine." She said as she went downstairs.   
"I HATE YOU. NO WONDER MOM DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE." Ruby shouted over the banister.   
"GET IN YOUR ROOM RUBY." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Serena sat in the lounge with a large glass of Shiraz. She couldn't believe she has seen her again after all these years. She had often thought of her through the years. Serena had never sex like that again either. Clara was good at sex there was no denying that. But sex with Berenice Wolfe was mind blowing. One night just one they spent together and she could still remember every detail like it was yesterday. Serena put her hand down her trouser and started to spread her wetness that had been building up while thinking about her.   
"MUM." Ruby shouted as she came downstairs. Serena quickly removed her hand.   
"What is it Ruby."   
"I'm hungry can I have something to eat, please."   
"Sure come on let's see what we have got." Serena and Ruby went into the kitchen and started looking at what to have.   
"Mum."   
"Yes."   
"I'm sorry for what I did today. Bye he shouldn't have said the things he said about you and mom."  
"And you shouldn't have tried to strangle him. I've told you before just ignore them."   
"I will do in future I promise."  
"I'm sorry for saying no wonder mom doesn't love you anymore too. Thank was uncalled for. I love you mum and I will."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Serena said as she held Ruby close.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby are you out of bed yet? " Serena called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yes mum. I will be down in a minute."  
"Ok."Serena said as her phone start ringing."Morning Ric."  
"Morning Serena. Have you set off yet?"   
"No why."   
"Can you set off now we gave a major RTC coming in. We need all hands on deck."   
"Hang on a minute. Ruby I need to go to work now. Will be be ok to walk to school today."   
"Yes I'll call for Toyah."   
"OK I'll be there as soon as I can Ric." Serena pack her stuff and our her coat on. "Right sweetheart are you sure your gonna be alright."   
"Yes mum. I'll just eat this and I'll go." Serena ran up quickly. When she came back down she face Ruby her phone back. "Message me when you get to school alright."   
"I will."   
"See you tonight. I love you sweetie."   
"Love you too mum bye." Ruby smirked as Serena went out the door. I'll message you but I won't be at school. Party time she laughed as she seated messaging her friends. 

"Oh my god am Knackered and it's only 11.00 o'clock." Serena sighed as she flopped in the chair.   
"It sure has been a busy few hours that's for sure. Coffee." Ric said.   
"Ah yes please."   
"I erm I hate to bearer of bad news." Flech said as he stuck his head round the door.   
"What is it Fletch."   
"Ruby's school rang again earlier."   
"For God's sake what's she done now."   
"Nothing I don't think."   
"Then why are ringing me then."   
"She hasn't done anything because she hasn't turned up."   
"What."   
"Ruby's done a bunk by the sounds of things."   
"What is wrong with that girl." Serena got her phone out of her bag. "She has messaged me and said she has got to school as well. The lying little shit."   
"Do you need to go and sort it."   
"No I can't leave you in the lurch again it's not fair." "Serena family comes first. And it's obvious she is acting up because of the split. Go on."   
"Thanks." Serena kissed Ric on the cheek and left the hospital. When she got in her car she rang Ruby's phone but there was just ringing. "Answer the bloody phone Ruby. For fucks sake." Serena said as she threw the phone down on the seat and drove to the school. 

"I need to speak to Ms Wolfe please." Serena snapped as she arrived at the school.   
"Go straight through."   
"Thanks." Serena marched into the office.   
"Serena."   
"Ms Campbell to you. So has my daughter rang the school up and given you a cock and bull story as to why she isn't in."   
"Nope she has just hasn't shown up. I was worried you were keeping her off by principle."   
"Yes because I'm really gonna do that aren't I." Serena snapped as she pulled out her phone. "YES. Speaking. Yes I will be there in a minute." Serena signed as she hung up "I have to go my darling daughter has decided to have a house party and she is pissed as a fart by the sounds of things." I better go sorry."  
"Hang on i'll come with you." Bernie said as she got her coat.   
"Wow wow just hang on a cotton picking minute." Serena said as she put her hands in front of her to stop Bernie going further. "What makes you think your needed."   
"Well you've got a load of pissed up teenagers in your house. And I am used to the odd rebellious teenager. Let me help you please." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's arm, but Serena quickly moved it away.   
"OK thanks." Serena said as they both ran out of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

As Serena and Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house they saw 2 police cars and ambulance outside.   
"RUBY. She shouted as she ran into the house.   
"Excuse me, who are you." A policewoman said.   
"I live here. Now where's my daughter."   
"Is there." The policewoman nodded towards the toilet.   
"Feeling a little under the weather are we." Serena said as she leant up against the door.   
"Mum I'm sor." Ruby tried to say before throwing up again.   
"Do you know something Ruby I am sick of hearing that word from you the past few days. You are always asking me to trust you and give you some responsibility. Well I trusted you this morning and look where that's got me. You are grounded until the day I take my last breath do you understand. "  
"But mum."   
"I wouldn't argue with your mum if I was you Ruby." Bernie said as she stood behind Serena.   
"What's it got to do with you. What are you even doing here anyway." Ruby snapped.   
"That's enough young lady. Now get upstairs and start cleaning up. Right now." Ruby saunted off upstairs. "I'm sorry about the way she spoke to you."   
"It's alright. That's all the kids got rid off anyway. The police have gone too. They said   
"Thank you. I better start cleaning down here now."   
"I'll give you a hand."  
"It's fine really. You should get back to work."   
"I said I'll help so I will." Bernie smiled as Serena smiled back.   
"Thank you." 

"I think that's it. My house finally looks back to normal. We'll down here does anyway." Serena said as walked into the kitchen. Where Bernie was finishing up cleaning the kitchen.   
"Thanks for all your help you didn't have to help me you know."   
"It was a pleasure really."   
"Your easily pleased aren't you. I better go and see how Madam is getting on cleaning upstairs."   
"Shall I put the kettle on."   
"Oh yes please  
I won't be minute. Ruby up here better be spotless my girl." Serena shouted as she walked up the stairs.   
"Yes it is satisfied now are you." Ruby snapped.   
"Cut the attitude Ruby. I have had just about enough of you last few days. Do you want to go with mom is that it."   
"I don't want to be anywhere near her."   
"Then what is it Ruby. Please tell me what is wrong with you."   
"I HATE IT." Ruby shouted as she sat on the bed.   
"You hate what." Serena said as she sat at the side of her.   
"What mom did. Cheating on you. Leaving us. It doesn't feel the same anymore. We're not a family anymore mum."   
"We are darling. Me and you we are still a family. I love you sweetheart."   
"I love you mum lot." Ruby wrapped her arms around Serena and held her tightly.   
"You have to stop this though love. You can't keep being a little sod or you are going to end up getting into serious trouble."   
"I know. Is she still here."   
"If by she you mean Ms Wolfe yes she is. She has been helping me clean up the mess downstairs."   
"I hate her she's an old cow."   
"Ruby stop it. She's not that bad. What's up."   
"I think I'm gonna be sick again." Ruby said as she ran off into the toilet. 

"Sorry I've been so long she has been throwing up again." Serena said as she went downstairs.   
"Is she alright now."   
"Yes she's fast asleep."   
"Do you have sugar in your tea."   
"No and just a bit of milk please."   
"There you go."   
"Thanks shall we go sit in the lounge."  
"Sure." My god she still looks as good as I remember her Bernie thought as she followed Serena onto the lounge.   
"Thank you for today. You have been a great help."   
"You don't have to keep thanking me you know."   
"I erm I did recognise you the other day when I came into your office."  
"You did."   
"Of course I did how could I not. I thought about you a lot over the years. Wondering how you are. If your happy. Even though I hardly knew you."   
"I wondered the same about you too."   
"I thought I saw you walking into a Starbucks once. So I went in too. I was gutted when I realised it wasn't you."   
"You wanted to see me again huh." Serena nodded as Bernie shuffled closer to her.   
"Yes I did. No one has ever made me feel what you made me feel when we had sex. You were amazing."   
"So were you." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"I better get started on the tea." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Yes I better get going to."   
"Well thank you for all your help today."   
"Your very welcome. Bye Serena."   
"Bye Bernie." Oh christ I really want her in my bed. Serena thought as she watched Bernie get into her car and drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

"RUBY GET UP." Serena shouted in her ear.   
"Mum why would you do that." She moaned as she put the pillow over head.   
"Oh I'm sorry. Are you feeling a little fragile this morning." Serena said as she removes the pillow. "Get up I'll be taking you to school today."   
"I will take myself."   
"I don't think so lady. From now on I will be taking you myself. And don't even think about bunking off again. Now get washed and dressed and hurry up."   
"Yes boss." Ruby said sarcastically as she saluted Serena behind her back as she left the bedroom. Serena walked back downstairs and made a start on the breakfast.   
"Mum what are you cooking at this time in the morning." Ruby groaned as she walked into kitchen.   
"Your breakfast here you go."   
"What is it."   
"I'm sorry are you blind. Its back. Sausage beans and a lovely runny eggs."   
"Are you serious."   
"Best thing for a hangover" Ruby bent down and smelt the breakfast and pulled a face. "Ruby sit down and eat."   
"I don't think I could mum. I think i. I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she ran to the toilet. Leaving Serena smirking. 

"Let's get you inside then." Serena said as she pulled up out Ruby's school and went to get out of the car.   
"I can find the way in myself I have been going to this school for nearly a year."   
"Well going to make sure you go all the way in today. Shift yourself."   
"This is so embarrassing mum." Ruby moaned as they walked into the school.   
"You should have thought about that before doing a bunk yesterday. Now go to registration or do you want me to take you there too."   
"Erm let me think NO. See you later mum."   
"Bye oh and Ruby."   
"Yes."   
"Behave today please."   
"OK." Ruby said as she walked off. 

Morning."Bernie said in Serena's ear.   
"Bloody hell don't do that."   
"Sorry. How is she this morning."   
"Feeling a little rough. So I made her a cooked breakfast.   
"No, did she eat it?   
"Did she hell she throw up."Serena as they both started laughing.   
"You've got a cruel streak in you Campbell."   
"Haven't I just."   
"Have you got time for a quick coffee."   
"No I've got to get to work. I'm hoping I can get a full day in today."   
"I er I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink one night. I mean feel free to say no if you don't want to. But I."   
"I'd love to." Serena said as she cut off Bernie’s rambling .   
"Great what about Friday."   
"Fridays good. I'll see if Ruby can stay at my mum for the night."   
"OK where shall I meet you."   
"Why don't we try that new Gin bar out."   
"Sure say about 7.30?"  
"7.30 is good for me. I better go. I'll see you there then Ms Wolfe."   
"Your certainly will Ms Campbell." They both smiled at each other as Serena walked out the doors. Play your cards right here Wolfe and you could end up in her bed on Friday night Bernie thought to herself as she walked to her office.


	9. Chapter 9

It had a peaceful few days. Ruby had stayed out of trouble. Serena was looking forward to her date. She put her best duvet on the bed just in case she got lucky tonight with Bernie. Fingers crossed she thought as she started putting her makeup on.   
"Who the hell is that." she said out loud as she ran down the stairs and opened the door.   
"Are you Serena Campbell." The policewoman said.   
"Yes has something happened."   
" You could at that. Does this little lady belong you to by any chance?” she said as she pulled Ruby in front of her.   
"Unfortunately yes .What have you done now."   
"She was caught Shoplifting."   
“Shoplifting. You have always got money. Why would you do that?” Ruby didn't answer she just kept her head down. "What was she stealing anyway?"   
"An Ipad cover."   
"What are you stealing one of the for. You've already got 2. Ruby if your head up and answer me."   
"Are you going somewhere."   
"Not know I'm not. And stop changing the subject. So what happens now."   
"Well the store manager isn't pressing charges this time but next time it will be a different matter."   
"I can assure you officer there won't be a next time. Get in the house." Serena said as Ruby went past her.   
"Don't let me see you again young lady."   
"Whatever." Ruby snapped.   
I'm so sorry she isn't usually like this."Serena said apologetically." I will make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble. "  
"I'll leave you to sort her out."   
"Thank you." 

"I better call your grandma and tell her you're staying here tonight." Serena said as she walked into the lounge. "And tell her that your not aloud out of this house for the foreseeable future. Stay there and don't move." Ruby didn't even batter an eyelid she just put the TV when Serena walked out. "You can turn that off as well." Serena rang Bernie first.   
"Hello."   
"Hi I erm I'm gonna have to take a rain check on tonight. Ruby's got into trouble yet again. Serena started to cry.   
"What has she done?"  
"Shoplifting. I can't believe she has done it. I need to stay in tonight now. I'm so sorry. I have been really looking forward to tonight."   
"So was I. But you have to do what's right for Ruby. I'll speak to you later OK."   
"Bye Bernie." Serena called her mum and explained everything and then went into the lounge. "Your Grandma is fuming." She said as she picked up the remote and turn the TV off.   
"Is she."   
"You don't even care do you."  
"Not really."   
"What has got into you this past week Ruby. And don't try and tell me this is all because me and mom have split because it isn't is it."   
"What is the point in telling you because you aren't going to listen to me are you." Ruby said as she stormed off upstairs.   
"I give up." Serena said as the doorbell rang. She got got up off the sofa and went to answer the door. "Bernie." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"You tell me to sod if you want but I thought you might like some company."   
"Come in." 

"Please take a seat." Serena said as they walked into the lounge.   
"Thanks. So erm where's Ruby?"   
"Took off upstairs in a strop. I really don't know what to do with her anymore. This really isn't like Ruby. She's usually such a nice well behaved kid. And this past week it's like I don't know her anymore. I don't know how much more of this I can take Bernie." Serena sobbed.   
"Hey c'mere it's alright." Bernie said as she sat beside Serena and put her arm around her. "Please don't cry sweetheart." She said as she stroked Serena's face and wiped her tears away. They both looked at each for a second before Bernie leaned forward and put her lips gently on Serena's.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Bernie said as she pulled away.   
"Yes you should." Serena smiled as she pulled her back to her and kissed her again more passionately this time. Their hands began to wander over each others bodies. Bernie was just about to lay Serena down on the sofa when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They pulled apart quickly as Ruby came into the lounge.   
"What's she doing here." She said nastily. "I see enough of her in school without her coming round her too."   
"That's enough. I invited her round here for a drink and a chat."   
"Serena you don't.."   
"So if you can't be civilised then I suggest you go back upstairs."Serena said interrupting Bernie."   
"This is my home too."   
"Well it's a pity you don't pay the bloody mortgage isn't it."   
"How can I pay the mortgage I'm 12."   
"Ruby go upstairs because I really don't want to look at you right now."   
"Why don't you both calm down and stop shouting." Bernie said as she held her hands in the air.   
"You can't tell me what to do in my house your not my mom."   
"Is that what this about Ruby. Mmm do you want to go and live with mum.?"Because it can be arranged."   
"I don't want to live with mom and Sian."   
"Then what do you want Ruby. Because I am all out of ideas. I have had enough." Serena cried as she stormed off into the kitchen.   
"Are you not going to follow her."Ruby said sarcastically." You never know you might get in her knickers if your lucky."  
"I heard that young lady." Serena marched back into the lounge. "I have had it up to here with you Ruby. Get upstairs and start packing."   
"What for."   
"You going to you mom's. She can put up with you because I have enough."   
"But mum."   
"No buts Ruby move yourself."   
"Fine I'll go and live with mom. Because it's quite clear you love don't love me anymore." Ruby ran off crying. 

"Go after her Serena."   
"No I'm not I can't do it anymore. Clara can look after her for a bit. She is her mom too. Its about time she pulled her finger out."   
"Are you sure about this. If Ruby goes to Clara then she might not want to come back."   
"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take. I better ring Clara and tell her." Serena said as she picked up her phone. "This is gonna be fun. Clara it's me."   
"Hi Serena. Are you alright?"   
"No am not. Look your going to have to have Ruby for a bit."   
"What you mean to stay with us."   
"Yes Clara. I don't know what to do with her. Her behaviour is getting worse. So you can have a go."   
"I can't have her here Serena."   
"Why can't you? She is your daughter too not just mine."   
"Sian wouldn't allow it."   
"Ore wouldn't she tough. Come round here and get her. ASAP." Serena said as she hung up.   
"Is she coming?"   
"God knows. Apparently Sian wouldn't like Ruby moving in."   
"And if your honest with yourself your don't want her moving either do you."   
"No."   
"Look I'll leave you to and get off home. Go up and talk to Ruby."   
"You don't have to go."   
"I think I better. I'll call you tomorrow alright."   
"Alright. Thank you for coming round."   
"Thank you for lying for me."   
"Anytime." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie quickly on the cheek. "Bye Bernie."   
"Bye Serena." Serena couldn't keep her eyes off Bernie’s arse as she walked to her car and drove away. 

"How long am I staying at mom's?" Ruby said as Serena stood at the bedroom door.   
"I don't know. Probably till she gets fed up of you I suppose."   
"I don't want to go live with mom and Sian."   
"You should have thought about that before you started being excuse my French a little twat."   
"Can I have my Laptop and Ipad to take with me please."   
"No you still aren't aloud them. Nice try though."   
"But mum."   
"Don't but mum Ruby. You don't behave like have been doing and expect to get your things back. They are staying locked in the spare room until I see some changes for the better in your behaviour. That'll be your mom." Serena went downstairs and opened the door.   
"Wow you look nice are you going somewhere."   
"I was till the police brought are daughter home."   
"The police."   
"Yes Clara the police. Are darling daughter has been shoplifting."   
"I'll kill her. RUBY GET DOWN HERE NOW." Clara shouted.   
"You can shout at her all you like she doesn't care."   
"She will care when I've finished with her. RUBY."   
"I'm here."   
"Things are going to change my girl from now on. You're gonna do exactly what your mum tells you. Are you listening to me."   
"No what you tell her. She's coming with you."   
"I told you on the phone Sian said no."   
"So none of you want me." Ruby said as she started to cry.   
"Just go Clara."   
"What."   
"Just go. Your about as much use as a chocolate fireguard. Get out. And don't come back till your ready to be a mom again."   
"Serena."   
"YOUR HEARD MUM GET OUT." Ruby shouted. Clara left the house and slammed the door behind her. "What's going to happen to me now mum. Nobody wants me." She sobbed.   
"Come here."Serena pulled Ruby to her and hugged her tightly." I want you. You silly girl. I love you more than anything in this world. Your my little girl."  
"I love you mum. I'm sorry. I will be good from now on I promise."   
"I'll believe that when I see it." Serena smirked as she hugged Ruby again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby unpacked her things upstairs when Serena came and stood at the door.  
"Hi mum."   
"Hey baby. Are you all finished?"   
"Yes."   
"Time for bed then now darling it's late."   
"OK." Ruby said as she got her pajamas out of her drawers.   
"Do you want to sleep with your old mum tonight and we can have a cuddle and chat."  
"Yes please."   
"OK get your pj's on and come in."   
"I will. I won't be long." Serena went into her room and get ready for bed and brushed her teeth. She has just climbed into bed when Ruby knocked on the door.   
"What are you knocking for your silly bugger."   
"Sorry."   
"Come on jump in." Serena said as she pulled back duvet so Ruby could get in. As soon as Ruby climbed into bed she got into Serena's arms and snuggled up to her. Serena kissed Ruby on the head and sighed.   
"Let's talk shall we."   
"Can I go first."   
"Go on then."   
"Why does Ms Wolfe keep coming round here."   
"We aren't talking about Ms Wolfe we are talking about you. No tell be what's going on Ruby."   
"With what."   
"You know what. Why are so hell bent on getting into trouble eh?"   
"I don't know."   
"Oh I think you do. Are you doing for attention?"   
"No." Ruby said quietly as she tucked her face into Serena's neck.   
"Well what is it then darling." Serena felt her neck getting wet with Ruby's tears as she started crying. Serena lifted Ruby's head up so they were looking at each other. "Tell me what's going on."   
"I can't."   
"Why can't you."   
"Because she'll hurt me."   
"Who will hurt you?"   
"Don't make me tell you mum please. She cried as she hid her face again. 

"Ruby you need to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. Who said they will hurt you?"   
"A girl at school  
She has been making me do all those things. Well all aort from attacking that lad. But I only did that because he was saying awful things about you and mom."  
"Right and what else has she made you do."   
"She told me I had to have a party here when you weren't here. And she made nick that ipad case because she wanted it."  
"Who is she this girl do I know here."   
"No she hasn't been at the school for very long."   
"Has she made you do anything else?"   
"Yes but i never caught for the other things."   
"First thing Monday we will go and see Ms Wolfe and tell her what's happening."   
"No mum you can't. She said if I tell anyone she will hurt me. And she will she's hard."   
"So am I. No one is ever going to hurt you because I won't let them. It's my job to protect you. You have to tell Ms Wolfe who is doing this."  
"OK. I do love you mum." Ruby cried as she snuggled even close to Serena.   
"I love you too my darling. Very much I'd do anything for you. You know that don't you."   
"Yes I know. 

They laid in bed cuddling for a bit when Ruby lifted her head and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Mum can I ask you something."   
"Course you can."   
"Why were you all dressed up tonight?"   
"I was going out for a drink with someone."   
"Who?"   
"It doesn't matter who it is. I didn't end up going anyway did I."   
"Was it a date."   
"Sort of."   
"I thought it Ms Wolfe you were going out when she showed up at the house." Serena looked away so she didn't have to look Ruby in the eye. "Oh my God am right aren't I. Were you going out with Ms Wolfe?"   
"Yes I was."   
"I knew it. I thought she fancied you with the way she was looking at you."   
"Does it bother you. I know you don't like her that much."   
"She's not that bad really just a bit strict sometimes. But I guess that's her job isn't it."   
"I guess so."   
"Mom has got Sian. I just want you to be happy mum."   
"Oh darling." Serena smiled as she hugged Ruby.   
"Mum do you fancy Ms Wolfe?"   
"I like her. She's nice."   
"But do you fancy her."   
"Yes I do. I think she's gorgeous."   
"Well go for it then."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes. Why don't you invite her round to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Then I can tell her all about what's happening."   
"I think that's a great idea. Let's go to sleep now." Serena said as she turned the lamp and they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena was in the kitchen finishing off dinner when the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it mum." Ruby said as she went to the door.  
"Hello Ruby."   
"Hi Ms Wolfe. Come in. Mum Ms Wolfe is here."   
"Ok love. Hi Bernie."   
"Serena."   
"Come through to the kitchen." Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door. I'm just finishing dinner.   
"Hi." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and our her arms around her waist.   
"Hi." Serena put her lips gently to Bernie’s. "It's nice to see you."   
"And you."  
"I hope you like beef because that's what we're having."  
"Its my favourite."   
"Good it's been in the slow cooker since this morning so it should be nice and soft."  
"Its smells beautiful. And you look beautiful."   
"You do you." They kissed each other again more passionately this time. With tongues battling against each others. They broke apart when they heard Ruby come in the kitchen.   
"How longs dinner gonna be mum am starving."   
"Won't be long love. Why don't you take Bernie into the lounge and explain everything to her."   
"OK." Serena smiled as Ruby and Bernie left the kitchen. 

"So your mum said you wanted to tell me what was going on." Bernie said as they both sat on the sofa.   
"Yes. There is a girl at school who has been making me do all those things."   
"Let me guess Tamsin Coles."   
"How did you know."   
"Lucky guess. So she made you go shoplifting did she."   
"Amongst other things yes. She said if I didn't she would hurt me."   
"No she won't because I will be putting a stop to it."   
"You will."   
"Absolutely."  
"Good I just want to go to school without being scared."   
"Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning."   
"I didn't think you would believe me."   
"Of course I would have done. I don't want you to worry anymore. I will sort it out alright."   
"Thank you Ms Wolfe."   
"Were not in school now. I think it's OK for you to call me Bernie."   
"You erm you know my mum thinks your gorgeous don't you."   
"Does she."   
"Yes she does. She said so last night. Do you like my mum."   
"Very much so."  
"I just want my mum to be with someone who makes her happy. I don't want to see her get hurt like mom hurt her."   
"Ruby I wouldn't dream of hurting your mum. I really like her."  
"Do you fancy mum."   
"Fancy her." Bernie started laughing. "I feel like a teenager. Let's put it this way I think your mum is absolutely beautiful Ruby. And I would love to get to know her even better." Serena stood listening outside the door. She smiled to herself as her heard Bernie saying that she is beautiful.   
"Dinners ready you two."   
"Great." Ruby said as she jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen. 

After dinner Ruby went upstairs to her room to watch her TV as Serena had given it back to her that morning. While Serena and Bernie sat in the lounge cuddling. They shared the odd kiss while watching TV.   
"I better get going soon. I promised my mum I would pop in and see her."   
"Don't go yet. I am comfy. I want you to hold me for a bit longer."   
"You feel so good in my arms Serena." Serena looked up at Bernie and kissed her. "Did you really tell Ruby that you thought I was gorgeous?"   
"Yes." Serena said softly as she felt herself blush. "I heard you tell Ruby that you thought I was beautiful."   
"That's because you are. You are stunning." They started kissing each other again more passionately this time. Serena hands began to wander up Bernie’s shirt as she started to play with her breasts.   
"I erm think we need to stop there." Bernie said as she broke the kiss.   
"Why. I want you so much."   
"Oh my god Serena I want you too. I have imagined so many times what it would be like to kiss you and have sex with you again. I thought it would never happen."  
"It can happen right now if you want it to."   
"As much as I would love to  
And believe me I really want to. But I have to go."   
"When then."   
"Soon I promise."   
"What about next Friday. You can come round here for dinner. My mum can have Ruby for the night and you could stay over. I mean if you want to that is."  
"I would love to." Bernie said as she stood up and went to put her coat on. "Thank you for dinner it was lovely."   
"Your welcome. So I'll see you Friday."   
"You certainly will. Will you let me know how you get on with that girl."   
"Of course. See you later beautiful."   
"See you Friday gorgeous." Serena smiled as they kissed again. Oh god I hope Friday hurrys up and comes she thought to herself as Bernie drove away.   
"Hi darling, is that you?"   
"Hi mum." Bernie said as she walked into the house and stood at the lounge door. "Where is she."   
"Upstairs why what's up."   
"TAMSIN COLES GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"TAMSIN GET DOWN HERE NOW I SAID." Bernie shouted again.  
"What." Tamsin said as she stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Get your arse down here. You are big trouble my girl."  
"What's she done now." Bernie’s mum said she followed her into the kitchen.  
"Stick around you'll soon find out. You sit down."  
"Why am I in trouble."  
"Don't act the innocent with me young lady. I know everything."  
"What are you talking about mum."  
"I am talking about Ruby Campbell."  
"What about her."  
"I know you have been making her get into trouble."  
"She told you that did she."  
"Yes she did. I know all about you making her throw that party. And you getting her nick the Ipad case amongst other things."  
"I never mum she's lying."  
"No she isn't. Your the one who's lying. Ruby is petrified of you Tamsin."  
"Its Ruby who has been bullying me."  
"DON'T LIE TO ME." Bernie shouted as she stood up. You told her if she told anyone that you would hurt her is it coming back to you now. "  
"Tamsin tell your mum your truth."  
"I am Nan I haven't done anything wrong."  
"I don't believe you Tamsin."  
"So you believe that little cow over me." She said angrily.  
"There she the nasty Tamsin Coles rears her head. I knew you were lying. Your grounded my girl."  
"How long for."  
"Until I say so. First thing Monday morning you are going to apologize to Ruby."  
"Like hell I am. Ruby Campbell is a snivelling little bitch."  
"Get out of my site Tamsin."  
"Fine." Tamsin said as she walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.  
"AND DON'T SLAM THAT DOOR." Bernie shouted as Tamsin slammed her bedroom door. 

Ruby was laid in bed that night watching her TV when her phone went off. 

Tamsin  
You grassing little bitch. 

Ruby  
What are you talking about. 

Tamsin  
I know you have told Ms Wolfe everything. 

Ruby  
How do you know. When have you seen Ms Wolfe. 

Tamsin  
It doesn't matter. You better watch yourself Ruby. 

Ruby  
Tamsin please leave me alone. I'm gonna tell my mum. 

Tamsin  
Shut up mummy's girl. The next time I see you your gonna regret grassing on me. Sweet dreams cry baby. 

"Mum." Ruby said as she went downstairs to Serena.  
"Hi sweetie I thought you were asleep."  
"No I was watching TV when Tamsin sent these." She said as she gave Serena her phone.  
"When did she see Bernie."  
"I don't know. I'm scared mum. She is gonna kill me."  
"No she isn't. I told you I won't let anyone hurt you. I will ring Bernie up and tell her about the texts. Go to bed and try and get some sleep."  
"OK mum."  
"Leave your phone with me."  
"Night mum I love you."  
"I love you too sweetheart." Serena said as she hugged Ruby before she went up to bed. Serena got her phone and Bernie.  
"Hey you." Bernie said as she answered the phone.  
"Hi we have a little problem."  
"What problem would that be."  
"This Tamsin girl has just sent Ruby some really nasty messages."  
"Has she now."  
"Yes. When did you see her."  
"I saw her when I was on my way home."  
"Oh right well she said that Ruby is dead meat when she gets her hands her."  
"Serena I said I will sort it and I will."  
"I know you will."  
"I'll speak to you soon alright."  
"OK night Bernie."  
"Night Serena." Bernie ran upstairs and walked straight into Tamsin bedroom.  
"Come in why don't you."  
"Give me your phone now."  
"Get lost."  
"Phone now." Bernie said as she snatched it out of her hands."  
"Give it back."  
"Not a chance lady." Bernie walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door herself this time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ruby eat your breakfast darling. Serena said that Monday morning as they sat in the kitchen.   
"I'm not hungry mum."   
"You need to eat something sweetheart."   
"I can't I feel sick. Can I stay at home please."   
"If you stay at home she's won then hasn't she. And besides, I have to go to work."   
"I could go to Grandma's."  
"Your going to school."   
"Will you come in with me."   
"Course I will. I need to speak to Bernie anyway. Are you gonna eat anymore of that breakfast?"   
"No I've had enough."  
"Go up and brush your teeth then please."   
"OK mum." Serena got her phone and text Bernie. 

Serena  
Morning gorgeous xx

Bernie   
Morning beautiful xx

Serena   
I am bringing Ruby into school today. I need to speak to you. Will you be there. Xx

Bernie   
I am already there. I'll see you soon xx

Serena   
You will xx

Serena and Ruby got out of the car and walked up the path to the main entrance. When Ruby stood still.   
"Ruby what is it."   
"That's her mum that's Tamsin."   
"Is it now." Serena said as she started walking over to her.   
"Mum please don't go over there."   
"Ruby you go into school I'll sort this out once and for all."   
"But mum."   
"Just go into school darling."   
"OK." Ruby said as ran off through the doors.   
"You three get inside.Not you." Serena said as she grabbed onto Tamsin's bag.   
"Get off me."   
"Tamsin Coles I take it."   
"Who wants to know."   
"I do. I'm Ruby's mum." Serena said as Tamsin started looking scared. "Not as hard now are you young lady."  
"I'm not scared of you. And I'm not scared of Ruby either."   
"Well you should be scared of me young lady. Leave my daughter alone. What has she ever done to you."   
"Your precious daughter is a morngy little cry baby. Who deserves everything she gets." Serena raised her hand and was just about to hit Tamsin when Bernie came running out of the school.   
"SERENA NO." She shouted. "Don't hit her."   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."   
"Because she's my daughter."   
"She's….she's your."   
"My daughter yes. Tamsin get inside." Bernie said as Tamsin stormed off. 

"Come to my office and we can talk."   
"Why didn't you say something."   
"We didn't want anyone to know. If the pupils know that I'm her mum it could lead to being bullied."   
"But it's alright for her to go around bullying people isn't."  
"No of course it isn't. And I am putting a stop to it."   
"Looks like it. So you didn't see her on your way home from my house then."   
"No, but she got it when came home from yours."   
"Well obviously it work cause she sent the texts then."   
"I have taken her phone off her now."   
"Do you know what I'm really mad at. You let Ruby pour her heart out to you. Telling you everything that Tamsin had done. It wasn't easy for her she was so scared. And you just sat there you never said a word."   
"Tamsin won't go near Ruby again."   
"Damn right she won't because I am going to move her to another school."   
"There's no need to do that."   
"There's every need. I need to keep my daughter safe. And she isn't safe with your daughter around." Serena said as she started to walk away.   
"Serena hang on a minute. What about us."   
"Us." Serena laughed. "There is no us. Not anymore there isn't." She said as she got in her car and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a long day at work for Serena she couldn't stop thinking about Bernie. As soon as it was time to leave her phone went off. 

Bernie  
I need to speak to you. X

Serena  
What makes you think I am interested in anything you have to say. 

Bernie  
Please meet me so we can talk properly. X

Serena  
We haven't got anything to talk about. 

Bernie  
Yes we do. We need to talk about us. X

Serena   
I told you this morning there is no us anymore. 

Bernie  
I don't believe you. X

Serena stuffed her phone back in her bag and left the hospital. 

"Ruby are home." Serena said as she came in the front door.   
"Yes I'm upstairs getting changed. I have only just got in myself."   
"OK darling." Serena walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.   
"Hi mum."  
"Hi sweetheart. Have you been alright at school today?"   
"Tamsin hasn't been anywhere near me if that's what you mean."   
"Good. What do you want for tea."   
"You've forgotten have you."  
"Forgotten what."   
"Mum it's bonfire night. Me you and Grandma are supposed to be going the bonfire in the park. Grandma is picking us up in an hour."   
"Shit I completely forgot. I better go jump in the shower and get ready." Serena said she ran upstairs. When Serena got out of the shower she noticed she had got another text from Bernie. She read it and threw it back in her back.   
"MUM GRANDMA'S HERE." Ruby shouted.   
"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." Serena grabbed her bag and went downstairs.   
"Are you ready now mum."   
Yes I'm ready let's go."

They had been at the bonfire for about half an hour when Ruby looked around and saw Tamsin with Bernie.   
"Mum look who's over there." Ruby said as she pointed at Tamsin and Bernie.   
"Just ignore her sweetheart. She won't hurt you while I'm around don't worry."   
"Am hungry mum."   
"Come on Ruby why don't me and you go get a hot dog or something." Adrienne said.   
"OK. What do you want mum?"   
"I'll get something in a bit sweetie."   
"OK we won't be long."   
"Alright."   
"Hi." Bernie whispered in Serena's ear.   
"Don't do that Bernie."   
"Sorry. Can we go and talk."  
"No we can't."   
"Please."   
"Where's Tamsin."   
"Gone off with my mum. Just come and walk with me for a bit. Please."   
"OK, OK." Serena went up and told Ruby and her mum that she wouldn't be long. And went off with Bernie.  
"Talk then." Serena said sarcastically as walked into the woods a little.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tamsin. I should have done."   
"Too right you should have done. I'm sorry too for nearly hitting her this morning. It was out of order."   
"Please give us another chance Serena. I like you no I more than like you. I don't think I can give you up. In fact, I know I can't give you up." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's waist.   
"I can't give you up either. But how are we going to do this. Our kids hate each other."   
"We'll just have to sneak around. You never know it could be fun."   
"I'm up for that." Serena smiled as her and Bernie kissed passionately as the firework display started.


	16. Chapter 16

They both stood kissing each other as the fireworks went off.   
"What are we going to do." Serena sighed as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I just want to spend time with you Serena."   
"So do I. But it's not going to be easy is it."   
"No but like a say it could be fun grabbing a few hours here and there."   
"Is that going to be enough."   
"It's going to have to be for now isn't it."   
"I want you Bernie. I want you so much. I lay in bed at night wishing you by my side. Or Laying on top of me making love to me. I want to feel you inside of me again."Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s cheek.   
"I want that too Serena. I want that so much. We have to find a way to get our daughters talking to each other."   
"And how are we going to do that."   
"Leave it with me I'll think of something. I promise. Now kiss me again." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her again.   
"We better get back to the bonfire. Ruby will be wondering where I am."   
"You go first then."   
"OK. See you soon yeah."   
"Definitely." Bernie said as she watched Serena walked back to the bonfire. 

"Oh god mum am freezing." Ruby said as they got home.   
"Why don't you go upstairs to get a shower. Put your pj's on and I'll make us both a mug of hot chocolate."  
"With marshmallows."   
"With marshmallows. Go on when you come back down I want to speak to you about something OK."   
"OK mum." Serena got out her phone and messaged Bernie. 

Serena  
Have you spoken to Tamsin yet. Xx

Bernie  
No not yet but I will. Xx

Serena  
I'm going to talk to Ruby when she gets out of the shower. Xx

Bernie  
OK I'll go up and talk to Tamsin now then. Xx

Serena  
OK let me know how you get on. Xx

Bernie  
I will. Speak soon. Xx

Serena   
I'll look forward to it. Xx

"That's better." Ruby said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"There you go. One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows."   
"Thanks mum. So what do you want to talk to me about."   
"You and Tamsin."   
"What about me and Tamsin."   
"Well me and Bernie have been talking."   
"When did you talk to Bernie?"   
"At the bonfire. Anyway we think you two need to sit down and talk to each other."   
"No way mum."   
"Ruby me and Bernie will be there nothing is going to happen to you."   
"I said no mum. Why are you so desperate for us to talk to each other anyway."   
"Me and Bernie really like each other Ruby."   
"I get it you want me Tamsin to get along so you and Bernie can fall into bed with each other. Is that it."   
"Ruby."   
"Forget it mum it's never gonna happen." Ruby said as she picked up her hot chocolate and went upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby came out of her lesson the next and walked to the dining hall when she saw a crowd of people.   
"Not so hard now are." Evie said as she walked closer to Tamsin.   
"I never said I was hard."   
"No you just picked on my friend for the last few weeks. Making her life hell. Now it's my turn to make your life hell."   
"No leave her alone Evie." Ruby said as she stood in front of her so she couldn't get to Tamsin.   
"Why are you standing up for her after what she has done to you."  
"Because I can. Please Evie leave her alone."   
"You should have come to me in the first place. I would have sorted it for you. We are friends."   
"I know we are Evie. But this isn't the way. Just leave her Evie please."   
"OK but if she ever hurts you again she's mine."   
"OK."Ruby said as Evie and her friends walked away.   
"Are you alright Tamsin."   
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because I know what it's like to have that done me and it's not nice. It's scary. It's very scary."   
"Thank you Ruby."   
"It's alright. I was just about to go for my dinner. Do you want to come with.and we can talk properly."   
"I'd like that thank you." Tamsin said as they walked to the dinning Hall. 

This feels strange doesn't it. Tamsin said as they sat eating their dinner.   
"Just a bit."   
"Ruby I really am sorry about what I did to you. Its was bang out of order."   
"Just forget about it."   
"Can you forgive me Ruby."   
"Yes I can. Let's just forget it ever happened."  
"I know it's a long way off. But do you think we could be friends."   
"I don't see why not."   
"And it will help my mum and your mum out."   
"Why do say that."   
"I know they like each other a lot."   
"Yes they do. My mum thinks your mum is gorgeous."   
"And my mum thinks your mum if absolutely beautiful. Maybe just maybe now me and your talking we could perhaps help them along a little." Tamsin smiled.   
"I don't see why not. I just want my mum to be happy again."   
"Me too."  
"Would you like to come to come to my house for tea tonight?"   
"I'd like that."  
"I'll call my mum in a bit and ask her."   
"OK but don't tell her it's me or she might not let me come."   
"I won't." Ruby said as they continued eating their lunch. 

"Mum am home." Ruby said as they walked in the door.   
"Hi love does your friend like all vegetables?"  
"Yes I do Ms Campbell." Tamsin said as she stood at the side of Ruby.   
"What is she doing here."   
"Me and Tamsin have made up we are friends now mum."   
"Good am glad."   
"Ms Campbell I am really sorry for all the trouble I have caused. And I am.sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day."   
"I'm sorry too for nearly hitting you. It was uncalled for."   
"You should have hit me I deserved it." Tamsin said with tears in her eyes.   
"No one deserves that." Serena said as she hugged Tamsin. "Why don't you two go and watch some TV while I finish dinner."   
"OK mum." Ruby said as they both left the kitchen. 

Serena   
Guess who has come to my house for tea. Xx

Bernie  
Who? Xx

Serena  
Your daughter. Xx

Bernie  
She asked if she could go to a friends for tea but she didn't say which friend. Xx

Serena   
Her and Ruby have made up. She has even apologised to me. Xx

Bernie  
Great. You know what this means don't you. Xx

Serena  
What. Xx

Bernie  
It means we are one step closer to being together. Xx

Serena   
I can't wait. Xx

Bernie  
I'll see you when I come and pick her up. Because I told her I will pick her just make sure she was at someone's house. Xx

Serena  
I'll look forward to it. Xx

Bernie  
Me too. Xx

Serena miles as she out her phone down and carried on making the tea.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena, Ruby and Tamsin were sat in the lounge finishing watching film. When the doorbell rang.   
"That'll be my mum I texted her and told her I was nearly ready." Tamsin said as she stood up.   
"I'll get it you sit down."Serena hot up and made her way to the door.   
"I think she wants a minute with your mum alone." Ruby smiled.   
"We'll leave them to it then shall we."   
"Yes why not."   
"Hello beautiful." Bernie said as Serena answered the door.   
"Hello beautiful." Bernie walked closer to Serena and put her hands around her waist.   
"Has Tamsin been OK?"  
"She's been as good as gold. There just finishing watching a film. Do you want to coffee."   
"Does that mean what I think it means."   
"I wished. But no."   
"I'll just have a coffee then."  
"Look at them two." Serena whispered as they stood at the lounge door.   
Hi Tamsin."  
"Hi mum. Can I finish watching this film before we go."   
"Yes love I'm just going to have a coffee first."   
"Alright mum." Bernie followed Serena into the kitchen and turned her around to that they were looking at each other.   
"Can I help you?" Serena smirked.   
"Yes you can." Bernie kissed Serena hungrily as she pushed her up against cupboard.   
"I think we should stop." Serena said as they came up for air. "  
"I want to make love to you right here right now."   
"I want that too. But we can't."   
"What you doing tomorrow night."  
"Working I'm on nights."  
"Damn."  
"Whats up."   
"Well my mum is going away tomorrow till Sunday and Tamsin is going to her dad's and I kind of hoped we could."  
"Soon I promise." Serena said as she turned to make the coffee. 

"I'm going to bed now mum." Tamsin said as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"Tamsin before you do I want to talk to you for a minute. Come and sit down." Bernie said as she patted the chair at the side of her. "Why are you and Ruby suddenly best friends?"   
"I wouldn't say we're best friends but she's actually alright. She erm she stuck up for me today when a gang of girls were threatening me."   
"Which girls?"   
"Mum it doesn't matter who they were. The thing is Ruby stop up to them. Stopping one of them from hitting me."  
"That was nice of Ruby I mean she could have hit herself.   
"I know then we went for lunch together and just got talking."  
"About what?"   
"Mainly about you and her mum."   
"What about us."   
"What about you. Mum know you two fancy the pants off each other."   
"TAMSIN." Bernie said as she felt herself go red.   
"Are you denying it."   
"No I like her Tamsin I really like her."   
"Ruby say her mum likes you two. So what's stopping you?"   
"You and Ruby were for a start."  
"We are alright mum. If you want to be with Serena then go for it. Goodnight mum."   
"Night darling." Bernie smiled as Tamsin went up to bed. 

"Oh god is it nearly home time yet." Serena said as she sat in her office.   
"Two more hours." Ric said as he out a coffee in front of Serena.   
"Bless you I need this. I hate working Friday nights."   
"You did volunteer."   
"That's because I would have been in the house alone. Then as soon as i said I'd work. Then i get the chance to spend the night with the most gorgeous woman in the world. And I had to turn her down."  
"So who is this gorgeous woman."   
"I'm not telling ."   
"Well I can by the twinkle in your eyes that you like her."  
"I do like her I like her a lot."   
Then go to her. "  
"I can't I'm working."   
"I can manage for 2 hours go to her."   
"Thank you Ric." Serana got her bag and coat and kissed Ric on the cheek. "I love you see you later."   
"Bye have fun."   
"Oh I will." She said as she ran out of the hospital.   
Serena pulled up outside Bernie’s mums house and got out of the car and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath before ringing the bell.   
"Serena what are you doing here I thought you were working." Bernie smiled as she opened the door.   
"I was but I left early to see you."   
"You better come in then." Serena walked past Bernie and passed her coat.   
"What do we do now."   
"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Serena winked as she walked upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Bernie followed Serena up the stairs. Serena stopped when she got to the top.   
"Which rooms yours." She purred sexily as she turned around and ran her hand down Bernie’s body.   
"This… This one just here." Bernie stuttered as she could already feel how wet she was becoming. Serena raised her eyebrows as she walked into the room. She took her blouse off and let it drop to the floor before taking her silk vest top off. "Are you coming in or are you going to stay there all day." She said as she turned round. Bernie eyes popped out of her head when she saw Serena's top half in only her bra.   
"I nearly coming I can tell you that." Bernie growled as she kicked the door shut and grabbed Serena. They kissed each other hungrily. Both women were so desperate for each other. Bernie ripped the rest of Serena's clothes off but when Serena went to take Bernie’s off she stopped her.  
"What's wrong."   
"This is about you." Bernie pushed Serena up against the wall and kissed down her body until she reached her goal. Bernie lifted Serena's leg and out it over shoulder as she began locking the wetness that had built up. Serena grabbed Bernie’s head to keep it in place.

"Oh yes I have waited so long for this." Serena moaned as Berbie began her assault on Serena's clit. Serena tried to grab hold of the chest of drawers at the side of her to hold her up. Bernie couldn't believe she was finally doing this to Serena again after all these years. She had dreamed of this moment for so long.   
"Please Bernie please make me come. I need to come." Serena said as her breath became ragged. Bernie sucked harder on her clit and entered Serena with 2 fingers.   
"FUCK OH FUCK." Serena screamed loudly as Bernie began pumping in and out of Serena. Serena could feel her legs beginning to buckle as she came hard and fast. Bernie had to hold her up and place her gently on the bed.   
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"I've never felt better." Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her gently. I want to make love to you now."

Serena flipped Bernie over and started sucking on her pulsepoint.   
"I've wanted to do this to you since the first moment I saw you again in your office." Serena moaned as she went to lift up Bernie’s best top.   
"No Serena. Please don't take my top off."   
"Why not I want to see you. I want to feel your body against mine. Like we did all those years ago."   
"I can't I just can't."   
"Bernie my bodies isn't a good as it was all those years ago either. We have both given birth to a baby. Don't worry about it. Just let me see you please." Serena said as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I can't I'm sorry Serena."   
"Why tell me why."   
"You don't want to know why."   
"Yes I do. You can tell anything Bernie I won't judge you."   
"I erm I have lots of scars on my body."   
"Lots of people have scars on their body love."   
"From where there have been beat up." Bernie snapped as she turned away from Serena. Serena got off the bed and went and kneeled in front of Bernie.   
"Who beat you up."   
"Does it matter."   
"It matters to me yes. Who was it?   
"Why do you need to know." Bernie cried.   
"Because I love you that's why." Serena said with tears in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"You love me." Bernie said as she looked shocked.  
"Yes I do. Is that so hard to believe. Budge up a bit." Serena smiled as Bernie moved along the bed so Serena could get back on. Serena stroked Bernie’s cheek and kissed her softly. "I love you Bernie Wolfe. Ever since that amazing night we spent together I have wanted to see again. And now I have you in my life. I don't intend to lose you."  
"Me either. I love you too Serena Campbell."  
"Let me look at your scars please." Serena cried. Bernie nodded as Serena gently lifted Bernie’s top over her head. Tears rolled down Serena's face as she saw numerous scars and what looked like burn marks. She put her lips Bernie’s body and started kissing each and everyone of the scars." Your so beautiful. I love every part of you." She cried as Bernie lifted Serena to her and kissed her. "Who did this to you. You can tell me. You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you."  
"I know you won't."  
"You can tell me."  
"It was an ex. I'd been seeing her for about a year and everything was great. I gave up my flat and everything. Me and Tamsin moved in with her. 

"You must have loved her. To give up your flat and move in with her."  
"I did. I thought she loved me too. Me and Tamsin but she clearly didn't. I mean don't get me wrong at the start everything was perfect. And even after me and Tamsin moved in with her. For a few months it was good but then she started snapping at me. And it was like I couldn't do anything right. If I was a few minutes late from work she would question where I had been. Who I had been with."  
"It sounds to me like she had trust issues."  
"Something like that. If ever my phone would go off she would want to know who it was. Then she just started looking through my phone all the time."  
"That's not on that."  
"That's what Tamsin used to say to me. She'd say mum your phone is private property."  
"She's right it is."  
"Nothing felt private anymore. Then one night she came in drunk and lashed out at me for no reason. The next day when she saw what she had done she was all apologetic. Promised me it would never happen and like an idiot I believed her."  
"Oh Bernie."  
"Sometimes it was put downs and the nasty comments that hurt more than punches and burns she made on me with her cigarettes." Bernie cried. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and peppered little kisses to her face. 

"You know. You do know that I will never hurt you do you?"  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. And if I ever see your ex she'd better watch herself."  
"No Serena you must stay away from her. I don't want her hurting you too."  
"Ha I'd like to see her try. I'm a black belt in karate you know."  
"Are you."  
"Am I heck." Serena laughed as she kissed Bernie gently.  
"Your such a tease you know that?"  
"And your gorgeous do you know that?" Bernie tried to turn her head away from Serena but Serena put her finger underneath her chin to stop her. "Let me tell you something. You Bernie Wolfe are the most gorgeous woman I have seen in my entire life. When your not with me all I do is think about you. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different."  
"Your amazing Serena Campbell."  
"So are you Bernie Wolfe."Serena snuggled into Bernie and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Bernie got out of bed carefully so she didn't wake Serena. She stood at the door watching her sleeping. Do not ruin this Bernie. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you, she thought to herself. Bernie went downstairs to cleaned up the kitchen. As she stood at the sink she felt 2 arms wrapping themselves round her.   
"Morning." Serena said sleepily as she kissed Bernie’s neck.   
"It's actually afternoon now."   
"Is it."   
"Yep." Bernie said as she turned round in Serena's arms.   
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm always alright when your near me. Serena unfasten Bernie’s dressing gown but Bernie grabbed hold of it to stop her.   
"Let me see you. It's alright. I everything upstairs remember. And I want to see you again. Please." Bernie let go of her dressing gown and let it drop slowly to the floor. Serena started kissing her neck and then made her way down to her breast. Bernie moaned as she popped one of Bernie’s nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it.   
"I'll never hurt you." Serena said looked up at Bernie.   
"Kiss me Serena." Serena lifted her head and kissed Bernie passionately.   
"Come with me." Serena whispered as she took Bernie into the lounge. 

Serena closed the curtains and laid Bernie down on the sofa. Bernie closed her eyes as Serena worked her way down her body. Serena traced the scars on Bernie’s body with her finger gently. Then kissed them.   
"I love you." She whispered as she put her hand between Bernie’s legs and then parted them with her body.   
"It's not nice is it. My body."  
"Shush. Your body is beautiful just like you" Serena said as she kissed Bernie. Serena stood up and took off the dressing gown she was wearing. "I hope you don't mind but I found this in your drawer." Serena raised her eyebrows and she stood there in Bernie’s strap on. Bernie reached out and pulled Serena towards her.   
"Fuck me with it. Please." She moaned as Serena climbed back on her and put the dildo inside of Bernie slowly. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard Serena." Bernie begged and she started making love to Bernie. "Just…just like that. Oh yes. Oh Serena. Your good at this." She said as she kissed Serena. 

Serena began rubbing Bernie’s clit with her thumb as she continued to drive the dildo in and out of Bernie.   
"So beautiful." Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear as she carried on making love to her.   
"Harder please harder." Bernie breathed more heavily as Serena drove the dildo in harder and faster. Their bodies both had beads of sweat running down them.   
"SERENA." Bernie screamed as she came. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena as she held her close. 

"I better go. Ruby will be back from mum's soon." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"I don't want you to go yet."   
"When is Tamsin back from her dad's?"   
"Not till tomorrow."   
"Then why don't you come with me. You can stay over at mine tonight. If you want to that is."   
"I want to, but do you think Ruby will alright with me staying over."   
"She'll be fine with it. Actually I was thinking maybe when Tamsin comes back from her dad's tomorrow. That maybe all 4 of us could go out and have lunch somewhere. What do you think."   
"I think it's a great idea."   
"Come on, then we need to make tracks." Serena said as she tried to get up off Bernie but she pulled her back down. "Bernie come in we need to get dressed." Serena laughed.   
"Thank you."   
"For what."  
"For listening to me and not giving up on me."   
"I'll never give up on you. I meant every word I said. I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too."   
"Now come on shift yourself." Serena said as she got up off the sofa and pulled Bernie up.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure Ruby will be OK with me staying over tonight?" Bernie said as they got to Serena's house.   
"I'm sure she will. Ruby really likes you. And I know I do." Serena grabbed Bernie’s arse as she pulled her close to her.   
"Your insatiable you are Campbell." Bernie laughed.   
"That's your fault for being so bloody gorgeous." Serena smirked as she began kissing Bernie’s neck  
"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"   
"Stop this please. Your ex really was something else wasn't she." Serena took Bernie’s hand and led her through to lounge. "Sit with me." She said as Bernie sat down. Serena put her arms around Bernie as she snuggled into her.  
"Nicky used to say that no one will ever love me."   
"Is that her name Nicky.   
"Yeah. And she would say she was she was the only person who would ever love me."   
"Talking bollocks then weren't she."   
"I used to lie in bed at night thinking of ways to escape. But she would say if you leave me I will kill you and your daughter. I couldn't risk anything happening to Tamsin. So I stuck it out as long as I could."   
"I wished I'd have known you properly. I would have helped you."   
"Then she might have hurt you. And I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."   
"I'll look after you now. I won't ever hurt you. And I won't ever let anyone hurt you either. You and Tamsin are safe here with me." Serena kissed Bernie gently and held her close. 

Bernie and Serena just stayed cuddled up on the sofa. Bernie felt so safe in Serena's arms.   
"Mum I'm home." Ruby said as she came through the door.   
"Peace is shattered now." She smiled as she kissed Bernie on the head."Were in the lounge darling." Bernie was about to move. When Serena held her tighter. "Stay where you are. You don't have to move."   
"I won't then." Bernie smiled as she quickly kissed Serena.   
"Hi mum. Hi Bernie."   
"Hi sweetheart. Where's Grandma?"   
"She only dropped me off she's gone to bingo. You two look cosy."   
"We are." Serena smiled.   
"So are you two like properly together now?"   
"Yes darling we are. Is that OK with you?"   
"It's more than OK mum. Am really happy for you both." Ruby said as she put her arms around them both.   
"So is it's alright with you if Bernie stays over tonight."   
"Can we have a takeaway?"   
"If you like."   
"Then I'm alright with it." Serena laughed.   
"So you think Tamsin will be alright with this Ruby?" Bernie said nervously.   
"I think so. She knows how much you two like each other. She'll be fine with it I'm sure. Don't worry. I'm off up for a bath mum."   
"OK darling." Serena smiled as she watched Ruby walked off upstairs. "A tenner says she rings Tamsin as soon as she gets into her room."   
"Probably." Bernie smiled as they cuddled back up to each other. 

Takeaway all eaten and all 3 of them were in the lounge watching a film.  
"This is nice isn't it." Bernie whispered.   
"Yeah it is. Is that your phone ringing?"   
"Yes. Its Tamsin. Hello love are you alright."   
"Yes I'm want to come home mum."   
"Is something wrong?"   
"No I just want to come home."   
"Well I'm at Serena's I'm staying here tonight."   
"I know you are. That's why I want to come to you. I want to stay at Serena's too."   
"You do huh."  
"Can I? "Bernie put her hand over the mouthpiece as she spoke to Serena.  
"Tamsin wants to come here is that alright? "  
"Of course it is she doesn't have to ask."   
"That no problem darling. Do you want me to come and get you."   
"No dad will drop me off. I won't be long."   
"OK sweetheart. Love you."   
"Love you mum see you in a bit."   
"OK darling. Thanks for that." Bernie said as she put down the phone.   
"Its OK. I wonder how she knew that you were here." Serena said as they both looked at Ruby.  
"I might have mentioned something. Besides Tamsin just wants her mum to be happy after everything she has been through." Ruby said as she suddenly stop talking knowing she had said too much.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why stop there Ruby. You may as well carry on." Bernie said as she stood and left the lounge.   
"I'm sorry mum."   
"It's alright darling." Serena said as she kissed Ruby on the head. "It's not your fault." She said as she went to find Bernie. Here you are." Serena found Bernie in the garden having a cigarette.   
"Why the hell has Tamsin told Ruby about me and Nicky."   
"Have you ever thought maybe Tamsin just needed someone to talk to."   
"I don't want everyone knowing my business."  
"You told me."   
"Only because I had to." Bernie snapped.   
"No you didn't have to. You told me because you wanted to get it off your chest."   
"I don't know what to do Serena." Bernie cried as she sunk down to the floor.   
"Hey it's alright. Everything is going to be alright now." Serana said as she hugged Bernie. "It's over now. Nicky is never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."   
"I still think she's going to come for me."  
"She isn't. I promise I will not let her hurt you. Let's go back inside it's freezing out here." Serena said as she stood up and pulled Bernie up. "Please don't be angry with Tamsin for telling Ruby. She was probably just worried about you."   
"I won't be. I love you Serena."   
"And I love you." Serena kissed Bernie gently as they went back in the house. 

"Ruby do you mind if I have a quick word with Tamsin please." Bernie said as she knocked on Ruby's bedroom door.   
"Course not. I was just about to go down and ask mum to make us a Hot Chocolate anyway" Ruby said as she left the room.   
"Mum before you start kicking off at me. I am really sorry I told Ruby about what happened between Nicky and you. But It affected me too you know. Do you know how it felt for me. To have to watch my mum getting beat up nearly day."   
"I'm sorry darling." Bernie cried as they held onto each other.   
"It's not your fault mum. You didn't do anything wrong. It's all Nicky's fault. The woman is a complete nutter. But she has gone now. And your with Serena now. And she's lovely mum."   
"She is isn't she."   
"And I can tell by the way you look at each other that you really like each other."   
"We do." What about you and Ruby. You two seem to be getting on well."  
"We are. It's nice having someone to talk to. It's like having a sister."   
"Is it OK to come back in now." Ruby said as she stood at the door with 2 cups of steaming Hot Chocolate.   
"Sure. They look nice Ruby."   
"Mum has made you and her and cup too.   
"Lovely. See you guys later."   
"See you later mum." Bernie closed the bedroom door and went downstairs. 

"Is everything alright." Serena said as Bernie came into the lounge.   
"Yeah everything's fine. Is this mine? She said as she pointed to the cup of Hot Chocolate.   
"No it's Pats next door. Of course it's yours." Serena laughed as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Ruby and Tamsin are really close nowadays aren't they."   
"Yes. They really seem to like each other now. Thank god."   
"You make a mean Hot Chocolate Campbell." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"I am to please."   
"Oh you definitely please me." Bernie said as she put her cup on the table and took Serena's drink off her. "Come here you." She said as she kissed Serena lovingly. The kiss became more hungry and as she laid slowly laid Serena down on the sofa.   
"Your perfect do you know that." Serena said a she stroked Bernie’s cheek.   
"So are you. Your bloody amazing." Bernie smiled as they carried on kissing.


	24. Chapter 24

Serena laid in bed at the side of Bernie who was fast asleep. Serena just couldn't nod off. She heard footsteps going downstairs so decided to go and have a look who was out of bed. When Serena got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Tamsin sat in the lounge.   
"Tamsin are you alright." She said as she stepped into the lounge and sat down beside her.   
"Yes thanks. I just couldn't sleep."  
"Are you sure your alright with this."  
"With what?"   
"With me and your mum been together."   
"I'm more than OK with it believe me. I haven't seen my mum look this happy in a long time."   
"I know Nicky did some horrible things to your mum Tamsin. It's can't have very nice for you either."   
"It was awful. I used to lie in bed at night and hear my mum crying out for Nicky to stop. I just felt so helpless Serena." Tamsin cried. 

"Your both safe with me and Ruby. You know that don't you?" Serena smiled she put her arms around Tamsin.   
"I know we are." Tamsin said as she snuggled into Serena. "Your the best thing that has ever happened to her."   
"And your mum is the best thing that has ever happened to me."   
"Do you love mum?"   
"I do love your mum very much." Serena smiled.   
"She loves you too you know."   
"I'm so happy she met you Serena." Tamsin yawned.   
"I think it's time you went back to be don't you?"   
"Yes" Serena and Tamsin walked upstairs. "Would you tuck me in please?"  
"Of course I will." Serena said as she flowed Tamsin into the spare room. "Is that better." Serena said as she sat on the bed.   
"Yes." Tamsin threw her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Serena."   
"What for I haven't done anything."   
"Yes you have. You have made my mum happy and that makes me happy."   
"Your a good lass really aren't you."   
"I try to be."   
"Goodnight sweetheart." Serena said as she kissed Tamsin on the head.   
"Night Serena." Tamsin said as snuggled under the duvet and closed her eyes. 

Bernie opened her eyes and saw put her arm sound Serena's waist. And kissed her on the cheek.   
"Mmm morning gorgeous." Serena said sleepily.   
"Morning beautiful."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Too well. Your bed is so comfortable. I could get used to it."   
"You and Tamsin can stay over whenever you want. You know that."   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she nuzzled her face into Serena neck. "I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie lifted her head so she was looking a Serena. Bernie kissed Serena slowly and lovingly.   
"This us. It is for keeps isn't it Serena."   
"You bet your life it is." Serena smiled as she climbed on top of Bernie and kissed her again.


	25. Chapter 25

Bernie and Tamsin had stayed over on the Sunday night too. They were all sat around the table eating breakfast together. Serena tucked a stray piece of hair behind Bernie’s ears and kissed her softly on the lips. Tamsin smiled as she watched the two of them being so loving towards each other.   
"I better get to work."Bernie said as she stood up." Do you want a lift."  
"No way mum. I'm not going to school this early."   
"You go i'll drop these two off."  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes I've got the day off today. It's no problem."   
"Right then I'll see you two later."   
"See you later." Serena followed Bernie to the front door.   
"Will I see you tonight?"   
"Do you want to see me tonight." Bernie smirked.   
"You know I do." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie and opened the front door "You know you and Tamsin could always stay over again if you both wanted to that is."   
"I'm up for that. I'll see you later."   
"You will"   
"I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie once more before Bernie got in her car and drove off. 

"Who's the hell is that? Clara said as she walked up the drive.   
"Excuse me."   
"Who is that women whose tongue has just been down your throat."   
"What has that got to do with you."   
"It's got everything to do with me you're my wife."   
"Not for much longer I'm not."  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"Ruby said as she told behind Serena.   
"I came to see you."   
"Suddenly remembered you have a daughter have you."   
"Sorry love everything has just been a bit busy lately with work and everything. So can I give you a lift a school."   
"No thanks. Me and Tamsin will walk."   
"Who's Tamsin?"  
"Tamsin is Bernie’s daughter and my friend."   
"I thought I was you taking you both to school darling."   
"We are calling for Gwen mum It's alright we can walk. Are you ready Tamsin." Ruby said as she grabbed her coat.   
"Yes I'm ready. See you later Serena."   
"Tamsin could I just have a quick word with you in the kitchen before you go."   
"Yes sure." Tamsin followed Serena into the kitchen. "Have I done something wrong."   
"No sweetheart you haven't. I was just wondering what Nicky's last name is."   
"Mills. But why do you want to know."   
"Just curious that's all. Have a good day at school you two."   
"Bye mum."   
"Bye darling love you."   
"Love you."   
"Are you still here."   
"So her names Bernie is it."   
"Clara what is your problem."   
"I don't want you seeing other people."   
"Are you serious."  
"Yes"  
"So it's alright for you to shack up with Sian. But just because you don't want me. Then nobody else can have either. Is that it?"   
"Yes that's right."   
"Grow up Clara. Bernie makes me happy. And she loves me. You don't even love me so why are you so bothered."   
"I still care about you Serena. You are the mother of my child."  
"Who you hardly ever see."   
"That's going to change I promise. I am going to see more of Ruby from now on."   
"Don't say that unless you mean it. I don't want her getting hurt. As for me I'm happy with Bernie. I want to be with her Clara."   
"I want you to be happy too. I'm sorry for being an idiot."  
"I think I can forgive you."   
"I know I hurt you Serena. But if this Bernie ever hurts she will have me to deal with. I better go. See you later."   
"See you." 

Serena stood outside of the police station wondering whether to go in or not.   
"Hey sis what are you doing here?"   
"Robbie hi." She smiled as she hugged her brother.   
"Are you alright."   
"Yes fine. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."   
"If I can. Come on we can talk in my office. Robbie said as Serena followed him into the station and to his office." Do you want a coffee of a tea? "  
"No thanks."   
"So what can I do you for sis."   
"Have you ever come across a Nicky Mills."   
"Nicky Mills."   
"Yes."   
"The name doesn't ring a bell. Who is she anyway."   
"Can you have a look in your files to see if she has a criminal record."   
"I can have a look." He said as she typed the name into his computer. "Here she is Nicky Mills. She was arrested for domestic abuse but then the charges were dropped by the claimant."  
"Who was the claimant."   
"I can't tell you that Serena."   
"Come on I'm your sister. I'm not going to tell anyone."   
"OK the person who made the claim was a Bernice Wolfe."   
"Why did she drop the charges?"   
"It doesn't say."   
"Is that all there is about her."   
"Yes that's all."  
"I think I will have that coffee."   
"OK." Robbie said as he left the office. Serena looked at the screen and saw an address. She got a piece of paper and wrote it down before stuffing it into her bag.   
"There you go one coffee."   
"I'll take it with me. I better go. Thanks for helping me."   
"This stays between me and your Serena."   
"Of course. See you later." Serena said as she hugged Robbie before leaving the station.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena drove to the address that she had written on the paper and sat in her car and waited. She reached into her bag and got a cigarette out. As she lit the cigarette she saw Nicky come out of the house and get into her car. Serena followed her for about 15 minutes when she pulled up outside a Coffee Shop. Serena waited while she went in. After about 5 minutes she got out of her car and walked into the Coffee Shop. As she got in the queue she looked around but she couldn't see Nicky anywhere.   
"What can I get you." the woman behind the counter said.   
"Latte with an extra shot please."   
"That's £2.50 please. Your drunk will be ready at the end of the counter."   
"Thanks." As Serena went to wait for her drink she saw Nicky coming out of the back.   
"Sorry I'm late." She said as she went behind the counter.   
"Just get this ladies latte with an extra shot done."   
"Sure." As Serena looked at Nicky she could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her.   
"Is this for you darling. One Latte with an extra shot." Nicky said as she put the drunk on the counter.   
"It is. And I'm not your darling." Serena snarled as she walked to a nearby table. 

Serena sat and drank her coffee all the time never taking her eyes off Nicky.   
Nicky must have felt Serena's eyes on her because she kept looking over at her. After a while Serena saw Nicky walking over to her.   
"Excuse me, do you have a problem." Nicky said as she stood at the table.   
"I don't know have I?" Serena said sarcastically.   
"Look I don't know who you are but will you please stop staring at me."   
"And what are you going to do if I don't hit me."   
"I beg your pardon."  
"You heard me. That's your specialty isn't it. Hitting women."   
"I have no idea what you are talking about."   
"Yes you do. Make you feel big does it. Hearing the person you are supposed to love begging you stop hurting them."   
"Look I don't know who you are or what you want. But I think you've got the wrong person."   
"Oh I got exactly the right person. You're Nicky Mills aren't you?"  
"Yes who wants to know?"   
"Let's just say that my partner is your ex. And you used to hit if she didn't do exactly what you said."   
"I've never hit anyone in my life."   
"YOUR A LIAR." Serena shouted as she stood up. I have seen the scars on her body not the mention the mental scars."  
"Madam could you keep your voice down please or will have to ask you to leave." The manger said as she walked up to them.   
"Do you know what type of person you have employed."   
"Madam."   
"This woman beat up her girlfriend on a daily basis. And knocked every little bit of self esteem she had out of her. I'd be careful if I was you. You don't know what she is capable of." Serena said as she got her bag and left the Cafe. 

Bernie left the school and walked across the car park to her car. When she got to her car someone grabbed her and pushed her up against the door.   
"Long time no see gorgeous." Nicky snarled.   
"Nicky what do you want?"  
"What I want is your bit on the side to leave me alone."   
"I don't know what your talking about." Bernie said nervously.   
"I think you do."   
"I don't."   
"She came to my place of work today shouting her mouth off. She nearly got me the sacked."  
"Serena wouldn't do that."   
"Serena is that her name. Well she's got guts I'll give her that. She's a looker too. But tell her if she wants to keep that face looking beautiful . Then tell her to stay away from me."   
"Please Nicky please don't hurt Serena."   
"Then tell her to stay away from me and stop shooting her mouth off. Or she will regret it and so will you." Nicky smirked as she walked away leaving Bernie shaking.


	27. Chapter 27

Bernie got out of her car and banged on Serena's front door.   
"Bloody hell Bernie." Serena said as she opened the front door.   
"What have you done Serena?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I think you know exactly what I am talking about. What the hell were you thinking about going to see Nicky."   
"I need to see her why."   
"Why did you? It's got nothing to do with you."   
"It's got everything to do with me you're my girlfriend."  
"You had no right to do that Serena. She is fucking fuming. You have made things ten times worse."   
"She can't get away with what she did to you."   
"I just want to forget about it and forget about her."   
"Can you though. I've seen your scars and I have seen what she has done to your self esteem. I want to make her pay for what she has done to you."   
"No Serena just leave it. How did you even know where to find her anyway."   
"It doesn't matter. Let's just say she was easy to track down."   
"I can't believe you have done this. Where's Tamsin?"   
"She's upstairs with Ruby they are doing their homework.   
"RUBY GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER WE'RE GOING HOME." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Please don't go."   
"I thought we were staying here again tonight." Tamsin said as she walked down the stairs.   
"Well were not. Come on let's go."   
"Bernie please I'm sorry. I love you please don't go."   
"You don't love me Serena. If you did you wouldn't have done it. Come on Tamsin."   
"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Serena and Ruby." She said as she threw her arms around Serena.   
"It's OK Tamsin. You can come and see us whenever you want ok. I will always be here for you alright." Tamsin nodded as Serena kissed her on the cheek. "Bernie. You're wrong I do love you." Bernie didn't answer she just slammed the door behind her. 

On the way back to Bernie’s mum Tamsin didn't say a word to Bernie.   
"You can ignore me all you like Tamsin but we aren't going back." Bernie snapped as they got out of the car. Tamsin just ran inside the house.   
"Hi darling I thought you and your mum were staying at Serena's again."  
"We were till mum does what she always does and ruins everything."   
"It wasn't me who ruined it it's all Serena's fault."   
"What's Serena done that is so bad."   
"She went to see Nicky."   
"So what."   
"Serena had no right to do that. She said she did it cause she loves me."   
"She does anyone can see that mum. And you love her I know you do. So your going to let Nicky spoil everything yet again."   
"Maybe Serena thought she was helping."   
"She wasn't helping mum. She has made things worse. You didn't see Nicky I did and she was fuming."   
"If she comes near you again you call the police. And no dropping the charges this time."   
"I'm going to bed."  
"I'll be up in a minute love." Bernie said.   
"Gran can I sleep with you tonight please."   
"Course you can love."   
"Thanks." Tamsin said ashe went upstairs.   
"You need to sort this Bernie. I have never seen her as happy as she has been since you started seeing Serena. I'm off to bed you've got some thinking to do." Bernie’s mum said as she flowed Tamsin upstairs. 

Bernie laid in bed thinking about what to do when her phone went off. 

Serena  
I'm sorry for what I did. I was only protecting you. I hate what she has done to you. Inside and outside. Please come back. I miss you and Tamsin. We were starting to feel like a proper little family the four of us. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. I promise I won't go near her again. I just want you back Bernie. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. If I'm honest I have loved you ever since we spent that night together. You blew my mind that night. No one has ever made love to me like you do. Your amazing and I never want to lose you. But if you feel like you can't forgive me then I guess I have blown it. I hope you find someone who will love every bit of you just like I do. But I do know one thing. I will never forget you. And I always love you Bernie Wolfe.   
All my love forever Serena. Xxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Ruby woke up the next noticed how quiet the house was. She could usually hear Serena pottering around in. Ruby got out of bed and went into her mums bedroom but she wasn't in bed. Her bed didn't look like it had been slept in. Ruby went downstairs and saw Serana sat on the sofa. There were three bottles of empty wine on the table.   
"Mum." Ruby said as she walked in the lounge and sat down on the sofa beside her. "Haven't you been to bed?"   
"No I haven't." She slurred. "You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to darling."   
"I'm going to school."   
"I'll get you some breakfast." Serena said as she tried to get up off the sofa.   
"No you stay there. I can get my own breakfast." Ruby walked into the kitchen and made Serena and herself some toast and tea. "Here mum." She said as she passed Serena her tea.   
"Thank you sweetie."   
"There's some toast for you as well."   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Mum please you have to eat something. Even if it's just to soak up the wine."   
"I'm not drunk."   
"Not much your not. Please eat something mum. You didn't eat any tea last night either."   
"STOP GOING ON WILL YOU" Serena shouted. Ruby tried to get up off the sofa but Serena grabbed her arm to stop her. "Ruby I'm sorry." She said as she pulled Ruby to her and hugged her tightly. "I shouldn't have shouted you."   
"It's OK." Ruby cried.   
"No it's not. Your my baby and I love you so very much. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You were only trying to help me."   
"You miss her don't you?"   
"Yes I sent her a text last night but she didn't answer me. So I guess that's it. I've well and truly blown it."   
"Do you want me to talk to her."   
"No it's OK. I just have to face facts. I've lost her and that's it. You better get yourself off to school."   
"I'll stay here with you mum if it's alright." Ruby said as she snuggled up to Serena.   
"Of course it's alright." Serena smiled as she kissed Ruby as they held each other. 

"Ruby hasn't come to school." Tamsin said as she barged into Bernie’s office.   
"I might be your mum but you can't just walk in here Tamsin."   
"Didn't you hear what I said. Ruby has come to school today."   
"She might be sick."   
"I have tried ringing her and there is no answer."  
"If she's poorly she will be in bed."   
"Mum she is no more poorly than what I am. I worried mum. Ruby sends me a Snapchat every morning so we don't lose are streaks and she hasn't today."   
"I have got a better things to worry about then bloody Snapchat Tamsin. Now go back to your class."   
"If anything has happened to Ruby or Serena i'll never forgive you." Tamsin said as she ran out of the office and out of the school. Bernie picked up the phone and dialed reception.   
"Hi Miss Wolfe."   
"Hi has anyone rang in sick today."   
"Just Ruby Campbell. Her mum rang up earlier."   
"Right thanks."   
"If you ask me it's the mum who sounded sick."   
"What do you mean."   
"Well she sounded worse for wear if you know what I mean."   
"You mean she was drunk."   
"She sure sounded drunk. She was slurring her words quite a bit."   
"Right thank you." Bernie said as she put down the phone. She picked up her phone and looked at the photos of her and Serena. I need to see she thought as she got her coat and bag and walked out. 

"Tamsin what are doing here." Ruby said as she answered the door.   
"I needed to make sure you were alright. You haven't been answering my texts or my Snapchats."   
"Sorry I needed to stay at home to look after my mum."   
"What's up with Serena."  
"She's upset obviously."   
"Where is she?"   
"I'm the lounge."   
"Right." Tamsin said as she walked into the lounge. "Hi Serena." She said quietly as she sat down beside her.   
"Tamsin you should be at school."   
"I walked out. I needed to know that you and Ruby were alright."   
'Come here. "Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin." We're OK darling. You shouldn't have just walked out of school."  
"I'm sorry. I miss you and Ruby."   
"I miss you too sweetheart."   
"I hate my mum for what she has done."   
"It's not your mum's fault love it's mine. I shouldn't have gone to see Nicky."   
"You only did it because you love her. I can see that. I just wished that she could. I loved it when we are together in your house."   
"So did I sweetheart. Who's that now?"   
"I'll get it mum." Ruby said as she went to the again. "Hi Bernie."   
"Why aren't you at school you don't look sick."   
"I'm looking after mum."   
"What's up with her."   
"Why don't you go in and find out." Ruby snapped as she pointed to the lounge.  
"Tamsin what are you doing her your supposed to be at school." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge.   
"Please don't be angry with her. She just came to make sure me and Ruby were OK." Serena said as she held Tamsin's hand.   
"Ruby why don't you and Tamsin go upstairs so me and your mum can talk."   
"OK. Come on Tamsin."   
"How much have you had to drink?" Bernie said as she sat down on the chair.   
"I haven't been drinking."   
"That's not what my receptionist said. She said you were slurring your words when you rang the school. Tell me the truth Serena."   
"I just had a few that's all."   
"A few glasses or a few bottles."   
"Bottles. I just wanted to forget for a bit."   
"Forget what."   
"What a mess I've made of everything. Bernie I'm so sorry." She cried. Bernie got up and out of the chair and went to sit at the side of Serena.   
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have behaved like that. You thought you were helping I know that now."   
"I was I swear. I love you so much Bernie. And I love Tamsin too. I just want us all to be together Bernie." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face. "Please Bernie please give us another chance."  
"I love you too." Bernie said with tears in her eyes as she took Serena's face in her hands and kissed her gently.


	29. Chapter 29

"I really am sorry for what I did Bernie." Serena said as they laid cuddling on the sofa.   
"I know you are. And I'm sorry for the way I acted."   
"You had every right to be angry with me. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you or Tamsin ever again."   
"I know sweetheart." Bernie said as she kissed her on lips and held her close.   
"I suppose you've got to go back to school huh."   
"No when I went to make the tea I rang the school and said I had taken Tamsin to the dentist."   
"Tut tut bunking off school that's never right."Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.  
"Did you mean what you said in your letter about always loving me since that night we spent together."   
"I did. You turned my world upside down that night. And I have never forgotten about you not ever. I love you Bernie so much."   
"I love you too Serena. I always have and I always will." Bernie kissed her again passionately.   
"I think it's safe to say they have made up Tamsin." Ruby said as they stood at the door.   
They broke apart when they heard Ruby's voice. "Don't stop on our account. We just came down to get some food." Do you want anything making you two."  
"I'll tell you what why don't I nip down to Five Guys and get us some food." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Yeah I love Five Guys."   
"Can we come with you Bernie?"   
"You better stay her Ruby. Your supposed to be ill." Serena said.   
"I forgot about that."  
"I won't be long anyway." Bernie said as she grabbed her bag kissed Serena and left.   
"I'm glad you two have stayed with me because there is something I need to ask the pair of you." Serena said as she patted the sofa for them both to sit down. 

They were all sat at the table eating their burgers and chips  
When Ruby kept glaring at Serena. Go on she mouthed as she stuck a chip in her mouth. Tamsin put her hand on top of Serena's and smiled at her. "Ask her" she coughed.   
"Is something going here that I don't know about." Bernie said.   
"Here goes." Serena stood up from the table and went round to where Bernie was sitting and kneeled on the floor. "Bernie you know by now how much I love you don't you."   
"I do and I love you."  
"Me and Ruby absolutely love it when you and Tamsin stay over here. It feels like we are a little family when we are all together. When you were out I had a little chat with the girls and they are well up for it."  
"Up for what."   
"Bernie Wolfe will you and Tamsin move in with me and Ruby."   
"Your not joking are you."   
"No mum she's not. Just give her an answer will you."   
"You really want us."   
"Yes we do." Ruby said.   
"Then we would love to move in with you and Ruby." Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged her. "I love you Serena Campbell."   
"And I love you." They kissed again not caring that Ruby and Tamsin were watching.   
"We've done it. We've actually done it." Tamsin smiled as her and Ruby high fived each other. 

"So when do you want us to move in then." Bernie said that night as they laid in bed.   
"As soon as possible. I just want to be with you. And for our lives together to start. As a family of four."   
"Me too. Would tomorrow be too soon. Me and Tamsin haven't got much to pack anyway."   
"That's fine by me. I was thinking that maybe at the weekend we could decorate Tamsin's room for her. She can have it whatever colour she likes."   
"That rooms fine as it is Serena."   
"No Ruby chose what she wanted in her bedroom. It's only fair Tamsin picks too. I love Tamsin you know."  
"I know you do. And I love Ruby. She's a great kid.  
"That's that sorted then."   
"Serena this will be forever won't it."  
"I want it to be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and kids. Yes we will probably have rows what couple doesn't. And Ruby and Tamsin will more than likely fall out once in a while sister usually do. But I do know one thing. I will never hurt you and I will never stop loving you."  
"I'll never stop loving you either. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena yawned as she snuggled up to Bernie and they both closed their eyes.


End file.
